lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest (song)
|next = "Bartender" |previous = "The Next Best American Record |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell |MiX = |Last single image = NormanFuckingRockwell.jpg |Last single link = Fuck It I Love You (song) |Last single title = Fuck It I Love You |This single image = NormanFuckingRockwell.jpg |This single link = The Greatest (song) |This single title = The Greatest |Next single image = don't call me angel cover.jpg |Next single link = Don't Call Me Angel (song) |Next single title = Don't Call Me Angel}}"The Greatest" (stylized in sentence case) is a song by Lana Del Rey for her sixth studio album, Norman Fucking Rockwell!. It was accidentally uploaded to Google Play on August 15, 2019 and was removed hours later.Lana Del Rey: The greatest - Music on Google Play It was officially released as a single on August 22, 2019. Background On July 26, 2019, Del Rey announced the song via Instagram along with "Fuck It I Love You".https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ZMHk9h4K5/ Co-producer and co-writer Jack Antonoff tweeted on July 31, 2019 that "The Greatest" was his favorite song on Norman Fucking Rockwell!.[https://twitter.com/jackantonoff/status/1156673230922485760 Antonoff, Jack. (2019). "the greatest is my favorite nfr song just wait". Twitter. date: August 15, 2019] Composition "The Greatest" is a surf rock torch song with a total running time of 5 minutes, playing at approximately 80 beats per minute in the key of D minor. The track opens with guitars before Del Rey begins the first verse accompanied by piano. As the song progresses to the first chorus, vocal harmonies, drums, guitars and strings are introduced to the instrumentation. A drum break then leads the song into a 30 second electric guitar solo. The second verse returns to stripped back instrumentation, with a piano, single guitar and light drums before returning to the full instrumentation in the second chorus. The outro features Del Rey singing multiple harmonies over guitar and piano which slowly draw the song to a close. Writing and inspiration The lyrics make multiple references to various musicians and songs, including The Beach Boys' "Kokomo", David Bowie's "Life on Mars" and Kanye West. The song focuses on Del Rey lamenting how she misses a former flame in California, her old friends in New York and her previously uncomplicated life. It also brings in themes of worldwide political unrest, Millennial and Generation Z culture, and the 2019 California wildfires which are featured in the background of the Norman Fucking Rockwell! album cover. In an interview with The Washington Post, Del Rey commented on the lyric "Dennis' last stop before Kokomo" - “I literally went on a date Marina del Rey, and this dude was trying to impress me and was like, ‘This was Dennis’s last stop before he hit his head on the dock.’”[https://www.washingtonpost.com/graphics/2019/entertainment/lana-del-rey/ Richards, Chris. (October 24, 2019). “Lana Del Rey isn’t trying to fool you.” The Washington Post. October 24, 2019] Critical reception After the songs release, "The Greatest" placed #79 on Pitchfork's '200 Best Songs of the 2010s' list during October, 2019.[https://pitchfork.com/features/lists-and-guides/the-200-best-songs-of-the-2010s/ Pitchfork Media Inc.'' (October 7, 2019). "The 200 Best Songs of the 2010s". ''Pitchfork] Cross-references * The Beach Boys are also mentioned in "My Song 57". ** The phrase "Dennis's last stop before Kokomo" references the death of the Beach Boys member Dennis Wilson and the band's song "Kokomo". * The phrase "Life on Mars ain't just a song" is a direct reference to David Bowie's song "Life on Mars". ** Bowie is also referenced in the bridge of "Terrence Loves You", in which Del Rey interpolates lyrics from "Space Oddity". * California, New York, and rock and roll music have all been recurring themes throughout Del Rey's career. * Lana also mentions feeling "burned out" in "Run Motorcycle". Music video Background and description Del Rey confirmed that the music video was directed by Rich Lee and that it is a double music video with "Fuck It I Love You" on July 26, 2019.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ZMHk9h4K5/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). "I think you’re gonna love the new double video I did with Rich Lee for two songs off the new record – ‘fuck it I love you!’ And ‘the greatest’". (July 26, 2019) Instagram. date: August 26, 2019] It premiered August 22, 2019. "The Greatest" part of the video begins with Del Rey walking throughout a Long Beach terminal and sailing a boat. Interpolated are shots of herself bartending, singing at the bar and playing billiards. Lyrics Credits ;Personnel * Lana Del Rey — songwriting, production, vocals * Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, engineering, mixing, programming, acoustic guitar, drums, electric guitar, keyboards, piano * Laura Sisk — engineering, mixing * Tate McDowell — assistant engineering * Jonathan Sher — assistant engineering * Evan Smith — flute, saxophones * Phillip Peterson — cello * Victoria Parker — violin * Chris Gehringer — mastering * Will Quinnell — assistant mastering ;Technical * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Recorded at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States / Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States / House of Breaking Glass, Seattle, United States * Mixed at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Singles Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell singles Category:Music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell music videos